Invader Zim High School Days
by Gungan53
Summary: I decided to write another invader zim story. You'll have to read to find out, but I will say it involves demons. ZimXOc
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of highschool and every one was meeting up with old friends and deciding wether the new kids were friend material. Zim sat under a tree not caring about anything. No one wanted to hang out with a green freak, except Dib. A black car pulled up and out of it stepped a girl with long black jair pulled into a low ponytail, Deep brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore what lookd like to zim. A white shirt with sleeves whos bottoms extended to her hips, making the sleeves look square, Tyhe had red ribbions weaving in and out of end of the sleeve, they came together at the bottom and tied into a wore a long red pleated skirt, socks and sandals, and around her neck was a red yarn like cord tied into a bow. She looked very different from the other humans, and somewhat scared.

Imediately the students began to talk about her. It descusted him how judgemental they could be twards someone who looks different. He felt kind of sorry for her. A group of girls approached her. For a brief second she seemed hopeful to have made a friend, but as quik as it came it dissapeared. The girls began tearing down what little confidense she had. He sat there watching as the scene unfolded. When the girls left she walked over to a tree not that far away from him and began to cry. Zim, knew what it was like to have your only world crushed in an instant. That was how he felt when his leaders told him his mission was a lie.

He stood up and walked over to her. He then sat down beside her and didn't say anything until she aknowleged him. She turned her tear stained face to look up at him.

"Hey, just ignore those girls. Not everyone is that mean." He comforted in a soft tone. She simply nodded. "Mu name's Zim." He held out his hand. The girl yook it.

" Konata." she replied with a small smile on her face.

"I take it your not from here. Are you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm from Kyoto Japan." She quietly replied.

"Can I see your schedual?" He asked holding out his hand. She looked through her bag and handed him a peice of paper. "Well, you have all of your classes with me except for two. But I know someone who can help you out in those classes." He handed her back the paper. He looked around and saw Dib and Gaz approching.

"Hey, Zim." said Dib.

"Dib, this is Konata." He introduced. Dib smiled and held out his hand. She shook it.

"Dib, nice to meet you." he looked at her outfit, " You a miko aren'tyou?" She nodded. "That's cool, I've always wanted to meet one."

"She has a couple of classes with you." Replied Zim. Dib looked at her and smiled.

"Cool. We can all eat lunch together too." He happily suggested. Konata smiled. She had made two friends.

"So, can you really banish demons and evil spirits?" asked Gaz, pausing her game to look at the preistess.

"Yes." The young miko replied a little hesitanly.

"Cool. We'll have to go demon hunting sometime." Suggested Gaz. Then the bell rang. Konata, Zim and Dib had first hour together. It was art, one of Konata's favorite subjects.

~skip to lunch~

The gang sat down at an empty table and pulled out their lunches. Zim looked at konata's.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"A bento box. It is how we carry our lunches in Japan." She explained. As they ate a large boy walked over and stole Zim's lunch. Zim glared. Konata stood up and walked over to the boy. They talked for a little bit and the boy gave Konata Zim's lunch. She bowed to him and walked back to the table. She handed Zim his lunch and began to eat her own.

The day went by slowly and when the bell rang they all gathered on in front of the school.

"Hey, Kona chan." said Dib. She looked at him. "Me, Gaz and Zim are going to see a movie. Want to come?" He asked. She nodded as a black car pulled up and honked. She ran up to the front window. It rolled down revealing a man with long, black hair pulled into a high pony tail. She spoke to him for a little bit and he smiled. He handed her some money and waved for her new friends to approch them. He seemed nice so they did. He wore a black kimono with a purple sash and he had dark blue eyes.

"What time will the movie be over?" He asked in a very friendly voice.

"Well, the movie starts at four thirty and it's two hours long, so about six thirty to seven." He replied. The man nodded.

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the parking lot to drive you home. It's dangerous to be walking around at night." He informed laughing slightly.

"Are you a monk?" asked dib. The man nodded.

"Hiroma Izumi." he said shaking their hands. "Get in I'll give you all a ride to the mall." THey complied and climbed into the back seat. In the front passengers side was a woman who looked exactly like Konata, and wore the same clothing.

"You come from a spiritual family don't you?" Asked Dib, looking at Konata. She nodded.

"I am adopted though. A preistess can not have children or they will lose their spiritual abilities."She replied. They arrived at the mall and got out.

"Thanks Mr. Izumi." the group called out. He just waved and drove off.

"So, who's ready to see The Truth Behind Hallowed Eyes?" Asked Dib excitedly. Everyone nodded. (I don't know if thats a real movie it just sounded cool.)

After the movie, Mr. Izumi picked up the group and took them to dinner. Then he dropped them off. Konata waved bye to everyone, but regretted letting Zim leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they met up infront of the school. The Tallests decide to see how miserable Zim was. So they locked on to his pack signal, which zim had converted into a watch and observed the misery of Zim with every one else in the food court. To their dismay he was with a group of humans talking about a movie.

"Ohayo!" called out Konata as she approached the gang. Zim smiled as she walked up and stood beside a tall man with wild green hair, decaying flesh, blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth appeared. He looked aroung at the frightened students. He picked out a young blond girl and went twards her. Konata imediately ran infront odf the girl blocking her from the mans path. "Leave this girl and return to hell you vile creature." She demanded standing tall. The man smirked.

"Then I shall take you as my prize." He reached for her. She placed her hands together.

"shogai." She whispered softly and a wall of bright blue appeared infront of her, throwing the man back. "Now foul demon I shall send you back to the fiery depths of Hell." She took out a peice of paper with something written on it and held it up to her mouth. "Kiseki no kaze yo! Sake! Shippu no gotoku!" She yelled. The wind picked up and surrounded her it was swirling violently. She pointed her fist at the demon and opened her hand. The wind rush to him in short blade like portions. It cut him in multiple place and he fell to his knees. She placed her hands together and began to chant, "Kage wa ga fushi no shudan wo naraba boukyaku ga fushoku no joushiki ni tachikaereTou koto wa atawaji. Waga kaitou wa meihaku nari!Kono te ni wa hikari. Kono te koso ga subete to shire.  
>Ware wo ikasu wa banbutsu no kotowari. Subete no mae ni, ni, haiboku hitsujou nari..." A red pentogram with japanese letter surrounding it appeared in front of her, "Jaakunaru mono ni, kami no sabaki o!" She shouted. The pentagram felw at him and surrounded him in crimson light. His screams echoed through the silent atmosphere. When the light died down, he was gone. Konata then calmly walked back to the awe struck group.<p>

Every in the food court on the Massive stood there in shock and horror.

"Did you see that?" asked Purple in disbelief. Red simply nodded his head his head.

"She can't be human." He replied still in shock. They bcontinued to watch the rest of the day.

"That was so awesome!" Exclaimed Dib. Zim nodded in agreement. Gaz was wide eyed.

"can you teach me that?" She asked in amazement. Konata smiled.

"You have to agree to become a Miko or a monk to learn." She replied to Gaz's question.

"I'll agree to that." She said.

"Us too" replied Zim and Dib. Konata looked at them confuzed.

"Your our friend. We're not going to let you battle demons by yourself." Explained Zim. Dib and Gaz nodded. Konata smiled.

"After school, lets go to my house and inform my parents I'm sure they'll agree to train you." She suggested enthusiastically. They agreed and headed into the building as the bell rang. The other students looked at the gang in fear. The girl from before walked up to Konata.

"Thank you for saving me." She humbley said. Konata smiled.

"It is my job to protect." She replied placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. They continued to class. The rest of the day Konata was asked to give autographs. She politly declined. When the final bell rang They walked to her house. She asked them to remove their shoes before entering.

" Chi chi, Haha. I have something to ask you." She called out. Her parents entered the living room.

"Hai, Kona chan." Said her mother in a loving voice.

"Zim, Dib, and Gaz wish to follow in the way of shinto." She blurted out.

"A demon attaked at school this morning and we would like to be able to fight by and protect our friend." Explicated Dib. Mrs. Izumi nodded.

"Konata and I will teach Gaz." She replied.

"And I will teach you and Zim." Finished Mr. Izumi." We will begin your training now."

(I don't know the process to become a monk or preistess. But we'll say it's only a month of training and i'm going to skip the whole training process. I am also aware that Konata is from Lucky Star. I just like the name. ^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Their first day of training they were given traditional robes. They wore themto school proudly. After s month of training they were ready to battle demons. They arrived at school and greeted eachother happily. It was Valentines day and they had cards and candy. Kinata gave each of them a chocolate heart. Dib and gaz gave her and Zim a card and a box of candy mints, Zim gave Dib and Gaz the same thing. He gave Konata a red rose and a heartshaped box of chocolates ( 3 - ). She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushe a couple hundred shades of red. Dib and Gaz laughed while Konata giggled.

In biology class they were assigned in groups of three. Konata, Zim, and Dib were in a group. They began to dicuss their project, when they sensed an ominous aura. KOnata raised her hand.

"Sensei! May we be excused?" She asked urgently. The teacher nodded and they ran into the hallway where they met up with Gaz.

"You guys sense that too?" Asked Gaz. They nodded.

"It's coming from downtown." Informed Konata. They ran out of the school and into town. They arrived to see a demon destroying cars and attaking innocent bystanders. They took positions surrounding the demon.

"What is your purpose here?" Asked Zim. The demon smiled malicously and pointed to Konata. Zim glared at the demon. The demon lunged at Konata, who jumped out of the way. Gaz rushed to her side and attacked with an arial sweep kick. She knocked the demon back a few feet. Zim and Dib began to fight the demon. They would punch and kick. The demon would block their attaqcks. Gaz and Konata tried a sneak attack from behind, but the demon knocked Zim and Dib to the groun and round house kicked Konata and Gaz into a nearby building. Dib and Zim rushed to them.

"You guys ok?" asked dib. They nodded. Zim ran infront of the demon and took out two peices of scripture.

"Shi no kaen yo! Ka no teki o yaki tsukuse!" Shouted Zim. and a stream of blue fire enveloped the demon. It had no effect.

"My turn!" Shouted Dib. He took out a scripture. "Daichi yo, ikari no honoo makiageyo!" Shouted Dib as the earth split open and green flames shot up and singed the demon. He was burned only slightly. Gaz stood and took out a scripture.

"Hotobashire! Kaminari hikari nogotoku!" she shouted and a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck the demon. It disoriented him briefly. Konata took position and pulled out two scriptures.

"Kiseki no kaze yo! Sake! Shippu no gotoku!" She shouted and blades of wind bombarded the demon , but he was still standing."Arienai!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Kaze yo!" Came Mr. Izumi's voice as spears of wind penetrated the demons flesh.

"Ōinaru kaminari yo!" Came 's voice. Two scriptures with yellow fire hit the demon in the chest. He let out a laugh so bonechilling it sounded as though it came from the very depths of all that is vile and wicked.

"He's weakened. We must attack at the same time!" Shouted . They nodded and surrounded the demon once more.

"Tsuki yo, ware ni chikara o!" Shouted Mrs. Izumi as a yellow pentagram appeared infront of her.

"Taiyo yo, ware ni chikara o!" Shpouted Mr. Izumi as an orange pentagram appeared infront of him.

"Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen!" Shouted Gaz. A purple Pentagram appeared in front of her.

"Senritsu no imashimeyo, nekuromansaa no na no moto ni gugenseyo." Shouted Dib. A Green pentagram appeared infront of him.

"Tenkou mitsuru tokoro ni warewa ari, Yamino mon hiraku tokoro ni nanji ari." Shouted Zim and a blue pentagram apeared in front of him.

"Ideyo, kami no ikazuchi ! Kore de owari desu !" Shouted Konata. A red pentagram apeared in front of her.

"Kage wa kieyo.  
>Onore ga fushi no shudan wo motte.<br>Yami naraba boukyaku seyo.  
>Onore ga fushoku no joushiki ni tachikaere<br>Tou koto wa atawaji. Waga kaitou wa meihaku nari!  
>Kono te ni wa hikari. Kono te koso ga subete to shire.<br>Ware wo ikasu wa banbutsu no kotowari. Subete no mae ni, nanji.  
>Koko ni, haiboku hitsujou nari... " They all called out. The pentagrams all glowed with a blinding light. "Yami o harai megure! Seinaru honoo yo!" They all yelled together. The demon Was encompased in a white light that shot to the sky. When it vanished, the demon was gone.<p>

They stood tall and proud still in their formation. They bowed twice, clapped three times and bowed once more. Mr. and Mrts. Izumi walked up to the four teens.

"Are you alright?" Asked Mr. Izumi. They nodded, but Konata looked very tired. She swayed slightly then collapsed. Zim caught her before she fell. Her mother rushed to her side.

"Kona chan." she said worried.

"My side." She cried out softly before passing out. Her mother inspected her side and a look of extream worry came over her peaceful features. Zim shook her lightly.

"Konata!" He shpouted concerned. Her mpother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's been poisoned. We must get her home imediately." Instructed her mother. They nodded and got into the car. Zim held her close.

"Stay with us Kona." He whispered repeatedly. Dib place a comforting hand on Zim's shoulder.

"She'll be fine." He reasured. Although he himself was uncertain. They arrive at the Izumi residence. They carried her inside and layed her on a tatami mat. Her mother opened her kimono and inspected her side. Mr. Izumi sat with a mortar and pestel grinding different herbs into a thick paste. Her mother cleaned her wound and then applied the paste to the afflicted area.

"All we can do is wait." Instructed Mr. Izumi. Zim looked as though he were about to cry.

"Kirei na Kona chan." Whispered Zim. As he lightly stroked the side of her face a tear fell from his eye. Everyone in the room looked upon him with sorrow.

On the Massive, the Tallests who have been watching the whole time sat anxiously. Wondering if she would make it.

"I think Zim loves her." thought Purple out loud. Red nodded in agreement.

"Did you see what he did? I sort of regret fireing him." Stated Red. Purple glared at him.

"Aren;t you concerned for the girl?" he asked Red in an almost angry voice. Red just shrugged.

Back on earth Zim lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Thoughs of Konata ran through his mind.

"Please get well." He whispered as tears casscaded down his face. Eventually he cried himself into a fitfull sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were torture for Zim. He couldn't focus on workat all. Dib and Gaz watched him with concern. He wasn't eating and it looked like he didn't get much sleep. After class would end, they would go over to Konata's house to see if she had gotten any better. One day they went to check on her and got worrisom news.

"There has been a change in her condition but it's for the worst. She has gotten a very bad feaver that refuses to break. Her breathing is becoming shallow and I fear we may loose her." Informed Mr. Izumi solemly. (don't have a heart attack. She isn't going to die. She's one of the main characters.) Zim fell to his knees in disbelief. He looked at the ground before a look of determination came over his face. He stood up and walked over to her. He held his wrist over her and his pak/watch scanned her whole body and a screen appeared. Mr. and Mrs. Izumi looked stunned. Zim spoke into the watch.

"Gir! Bring me the blue box next to the teleporter." He ordered. within a few moments a little green dog entered thye room.

"Aww, is the pretty girl sick?" It asked. Mr. and Mrs. Izumi's eyes widened as the dog removed its skin to reveal a little silver robat. Zim opened the box and there was an assortment of vials with words written on them in Irken. Zim picked up a syringe and a vile of blue liquid. He filled the needle with 40cc's of the stuff. He looked at Konata's parents.

"Do you trust me to save your daughter?" He asked in a serious tone. They nodded. "She will convulse for a short period of time, but will recover fully." he explained. They nodded once more. He pulled up her kimono sleeve and injected her with the blue syrum. She began to violently convulse. Zim watched with determined eyes. Soon her body settled and her breathing became normal. Zim ran another scan and smiled at the results. "She'll be fine." He replied grinning.

As if on cue, Konata's eyes began to slowly open. She looked around a little dazed and rested her eyes on Zim. She smiled.

"I knew you'd be the first one I see when I got better." She replied in a soft voice. Everyone smiled.

"Zim, you need to eplain to them about you." Said Dib. Zim nodded.

" I am an alien from a planet named Irk. I was sent to this planet in exile. What was wrong with her was very similar to an Irken illness, much like Polio, except human medication can not cure it." He eplained. Konata smiled.

"I knew you were an alien. No one has green skin." She replied laughing. Zim just smiled at her.

The next day was a weekend and Zim went on a walk with Konata through the park. They stopped by the pond and Zim turned to face Konata. He seemed a little nervouse. Konata smiled and gently trapped Zim in a honey-sweet kiss. She broke away looking at Zim.

"I love you too. And yes I will be your girlfriend." She answered Zim's unasked question. He looked shocked but shrugged it off and wrapped her in his arms. They stayed like that for a while.

"Zim! Kona! About time you two hooked up!" came Dib's voice from a distance. Zim waved at Dib and Gaz.

"Come on! We're going to the fair!" Shouted Gaz. Zim grabbed Konata's hand and they joined Dib and Gas. Excited they began to race to the county fairgrounds.

(That's the end. Sorry it's short but I cant make all of my stories 20 chapters and over. That's just too much work for a lazy person.)


End file.
